


To stop being forbidden

by Lunitar



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunitar/pseuds/Lunitar
Summary: Mateo finds himself crushing on real Carla,however,he tries to deny it even to himself. Carla finds herself returning this feelings,but even after admitting it to herself,she has to prove she can be trusted now,not only to him,but to his friends too.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Carla Delgado
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	1. Prison talk

**Author's Note:**

> So I somehow started shipping it and I could barely find any content so I decided to make some.

Mateo didn’t know why he went there. But for some reason,it felt right. He actually wanted to go there for long time,but now was perfect excuse. Wait,no,that’s wrong word…Or mabye not. Yeah,it was excuse. He knew that it wouldn’t be viewed as right thing. But…he saw her pain then. She needed someone. Anyone,for at least a moment.   
-Carla?-Girl turned around to him.-I just...I have this cupcake for you,you told me once it’s your birthday today…Of course if you weren’t lying,especially since you pretended to be another person,and I also…I just wanted to ask how are you feeling.  
-My dad is turned into a stone by my mother,she is out there not caring about us,and I’m in prison. How can I feel?  
-I know...I’m sorry.  
-Then maybe unstone my father. You can do that.  
-I can’t without Elena’s permission. And you two were still a threat. She may consider this after we deal with your mother and Esteban.-He sighed.-And few others.-She turned around,looking at cell.-I’m still sorry for your mother doing that to your father.  
-She left as for eight years and then expected me to go with her after she turned the person who cared for me to a stone! Can you imagine?   
-No,I can’t…  
-You live only with your mother right? How would you feel if your father suddenly appeared and behaved like that?  
-That’s quite lot to imagine,given that I would need to imagine being evil…But first of all,I never knew my father,so I definitely would have it easier.-Carla turned back to him.  
-I was so happy at first when I saw her…Thought that I finally got both of my parents back. And now,I have neither. -She started crying. -And I don’t even know if she knows that there is reverse spell…She might think he will be like that forever. And he might be.-She looked at him with pledding eyes.-Please,convince Elena…  
-I don’t think I can. I told her about that time you convinced me to open treasury.-He looked down.-She was angry,though not for long. She said that maybe it would be better cause you hadn’t magic then and I would be able to stop you. But if I ask for favor to you,I’m afraid she will think it’s because you are manipulating me again.  
-Do you think I am?-She come to the bars.  
-No. I saw your despair when you were arrested. But you and your father still… caused lot of trouble.Elena won’t decide to unstone him easily. We would have to make sure he doesn’t escape immadietely,that’s first. And well,we’re still not sure if it isn’t the best way to keep him from doing crimes,that’s second.-Carla sat on a floor.  
-That’s ironic. You know why mama turned papa into a stone?-Mateo also sat.  
-No,I don’t.  
-Cause he decided to stop evil pursuits.-Mateo looked suspiciously.-I almost fell to death from cliff,and papa decided continuing evil path is too dangerous for my safety. And she just said „so be it” and casted that spell.-She busted into tears.  
-I really don’t know what to say…Except that I’m sorry.-He thought for a minute.-Maybe…maybe I will try to talk to Elena.Tell her that. But I’m not sure if she will believe.  
-Do you believe?  
-Yes.  
-Thank you.-She smiled through tears. He uknowingly reached his hand to her face, wiping away tears.   
-Your father really loves you. I’m kind of surprised, I thought that he was really evil.-He noticed what he was doing,but before he can take his hand back,she took into her hands.  
-Well,maybe he was. And I was. But he always took care for me,so…maybe even evil people love their children. My mother maybe does love me to,just in some weird way…I guess evil people don’t do well in romantic love,though. I Wonder how they even go tinto relationship…  
-I mean that was years ago,right? Maybe it wasn’t as bad then?-She sighed.  
-Maybe. Anyway,Mateo I’m sorry for manipulating you then.-She looked into his eyes.-And for hurting you. -He looked at floor.  
-I won’t say it doesn’t matter,cause it was terrible…But I forgive you.-He looked back at her.-But you still remember,that it is not my decision,if your father will be unstonned?   
-I know. I’m truly sorry for the way I treated you.-She putted his hand next to her cheek.-And you are the first person to talk to me normally for so long.  
-Now I’m thinking maybe I should do that earlier,but…  
-But you were afraid I will try to use you again. I understand.-She let go off his hand and took cupckake from other one.-Oh,and also,I didn’t lie,it is my birthday today. I mean…I didn’t have a reason to lie with that one,so I really wasn’t in mood to make something up.  
-Oh,so…Happy Birthday?-He looked at floor again.-I know,they can’t be happy,sorry,I don’t know what to…-She pulled his shirt toward her and kissed him on cheek.  
-It is happier that I expected,thank you.-He blushed.  
-Please,don’t do something like that again…-She giggled.  
-Ok,I will try.-She stopped giggling.-At least,as long as I’m here,if I’m let free,I got feeling you wouldn’t have anything against it.  
-I mean…I need to go now.-She giggled again.  
-Thanks for the cupcake.-She started eating.-And…Can you come here more often?-He smiled.  
-I will try.Bye.  
-Bye.-He walked away. She felt warm feeling in her heart. She went to her bench a looked at halfly-eaten cupcake. -I really wish I could make everything up to you.


	2. Chapter 2

-Elena?-Mateo started to ask unsurely.  
-Yes?-She asked, not looking up from the paperwork.  
-Have you…Have you maybe thought about freeing Victor from spell?- Now she looked up with suspicious face.  
-Why are you asking about that?  
-I just thought…  
-You were talking to HER, weren’t you?  
-Yes,but listen…  
-I don’t want to hear any lies she told you. And you shouldn’t listen to it either. We have never disscussed freeing Fiero, we will not be disscussing freeing Victor either.  
-But…She said that Ash did it to Victor because he said he wanted to stop with dark pursuits, so maybe...  
-No. End of disscussion.-She stayed, walked towards him and putted hand on his arm.- And Mateo, please don’t be naive. She just wants to use you again. Don’t fall for that.-He walked away with sad face. Elena looked at him worryingly, her hand forming a fist. She went to a dungeon.-Delgado!-Carla turned around hearing Elena’s voice. -Don’t manipulate my royal wizard again!  
-I didnt manipulate him!-Shouted Carla. Elena raised an eyebrow.   
-Oh, didn’t you? I imagined the whole Rita thing?  
-I mean…I didn’t now.-She started to make a curl of one of her hair.- I told him the truth. My father really decided to stop evil pursuits…  
-I won’t believe your lies. -She crossed her arms. -I’m supposed to believe that your father decided to stop being evil right after he escaped from prison?  
-Because he decided it’s too dangerous for me! Cause I almost fell of a cliff! And when he said that, mother turned him into a stone!-She looked at Elena with pleading face.- Did you think she did that without a reason?  
-I still don’t believe you.-She come closer to bars.- And as I said, don’t you dare manipulate Mateo again. He was really hurt last time, and I don’t like when my loved ones are hurt. Don’t you dare play with his feelings.  
-You think he has feelings for me?-Elena thought that maybe she said too much.  
-Definitely pity about your father. Stop trying to make him feel more sorry for you. Listen if you do manage to manipuate him, it’s just gonna make more angry, and prison may be the least of your problems when I finally catch you then.-Carla swallowed.-Bye.  
Elena went to Mateo’s room. He was just looking at aquarium. She come closer.  
-Are you anry with me?-He asked, not turning around.  
-No, I’m angry with her.-She answered. -I’m worried about you. And I’m gonna be honest, I’m worried what you are going to do. She wants to use you again. And I’m afraid of you believing her. She definitely is just lying again.-He turned to her.  
-You talked to her?  
-Yes, I did. And I don’t believe her.  
-But there must have been a reason why Ash…  
-I don’t care. Maybe they were fighting who will get some power. Mateo, stop listening to her. Why did you go there anyway?  
-Cause she is so lonely…She is sitting there alone for weeks.  
-Guards bring her food, she is not alone all the time.  
-I don’t think they are talking to her?  
-Which is good. She managed to pretend to be another person for so long, she will manage sitting alone. Maybe she could talk with her made-up persona.  
-Elena…  
-No, Mateo, stop. First of all, I…I already lost one..kind of two people. I don’t want to lose another because he let himself be manipulated.-Mateo looked at the floor.-Second of all…She already broke your heart once. Don’t let her do it again.-Mateo sat on the sofa.  
-I…I’m not…  
-Don’t lie.-She sat next to him.-But remember, she was pretending to be another person. You didn’t have crush on Carla, but on Rita. And she is completely different than who she pretended to be then.-She put hand on his shoulder.-Please, remember that.  
-Listen, she was really heartbroken when we found here then. She …she couldn’t pretend this sadness.  
-Just because she was sad doesn’t mean she stopped being evil.-She got up and went outside.  
***  
-I don’t know what to do. I’m really afraid he hasn’t let go of his crush. Was it that serious then?-asked Elena when talking to Gabe later that day.  
-Well, from what he said, it was his first crush, so…I guess it as least felt serious.-said Gabe.-And he thought it at least got a chance of being reciprocated so.  
-First? Didn’t he have crushes as a kid?  
-Too busy learning magic and hiding it from Shuriki and guards. And your cousin.  
-Oh, yeah, forgot Mateo didn’t have a normal childhood. Because of Esteban. Wow, as I needed to have more reasons to hate him.-She looked at Gabe. -You didn’t really have normal childhood either?  
-Not to this level. I mean my parents own bakery, Shuriki didn’t outlaw cakes. Anyway, I kind of got impression Mateo felt a little too sorry for Carla when we catched her.   
-Can you talk to him?  
-Okay, I can try, but I don’t know if I would manage anything. I feel Naomi would be better with this.  
-Well, she isn’t here, is she? I don’t know if I should write to her about this. Maybe we will manage to do something about it before letter even go to her.  
-Will not hurt trying.  
-Okay, so I’m going to write to her.  
***  
Later that day Mateo went to see Carla again. Carla looked at him with surprise.  
-Listen, Carla, I know Elena talked to you…Anyway, as I said, I can’t do anything without her permission, so sorry. I won’t help you.-He said with sad voice.   
-I understand. Mateo…I didn’t see you in that robe before. What is it?-She asked. Mateo looked down at his master wizard robe. He forgot that he didn’t have it on him when he went there earlier.  
-Oh, it’s…I became a master wizard.   
-How?  
-I…- He told her about getting his grandfather from a book, his death and later duel.   
-So you lost your grandfather because of my mother…I’m so sorry.-She putted her hand on his shoulder.   
-Well, that’s not your fault.   
-Doesn’t change the fact I’m sorry. -She looed at the floor. – Good you get rid of Zoopitole. I really hope you will catch her.   
-We will for sure. Now I have to go. Goodbye.  
-Goodbye.  
When he was going out of dungeon, he walked into Gabe.  
-Gabe! I was…uhm…-He started to panic.  
-I know you were talking to Carla.-Gabe said.-Let’s go to your room, we need to talk.  
When they were in Mateo’s room Gabe started talking. -Mateo, what are you even doing?  
-I just…I felt sorry for her.  
-You can’t feel sorry for enemies! Especially the ones who manipulated you once already.  
-But..  
-Listen, you can’t be even sure that Victor getting turned into a stone isn’t some part of another evil plan. And she is malvago, you know you can’t trust her.  
-But…  
-Mateo, please. I told you you need to be prepared for different scenarios while in battle. And we are currently in battle non-stop. -He sighed.- And…You said yourself how dark magic and it’s user are dangerous. And I told you how afraid I was of magic. And that I was afraid of you because of it. I trust you know, but please, don’t associate yourself with dark magic user, cause I’m gonna lose that trust again. You understand? -Mateo looked at the floor.  
-I…,yes, yes I do.-Gabe ruffled his hair.   
-That’s good. And Mateo, please, just generally be careful. You can got hurt again easily if you are not.-He walked out of the room. Mateo layed down on the bed and looked at the ceiling.  
He started to think about Rita and Carla. ‘Are they right? If the person is had crush on didn’t exist, does that mean I never actually had a crush? Or are they wrong and I actually had a crush on Carla? Had? Still have? No, I can’t, that’s too dangerous…And if had or have a crush on villainess…What does it say about me?’. He got up and took some random book to read to stop thinking about it. But he couldn’t. ‘Maybe it mean nothing, I mean, it just could mean I think she is pretty. And that’s probably because of unique appearance. I mean, purple eyes are really rare…’He realised what he thought and hide hitted himself in the face with the book. ‘Oh no, so I definitely think about Carla, not Rita!’


End file.
